Simplify the following expression: $6\sqrt{176}$.
Explanation: First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 6\sqrt{176}$ $= 6\sqrt{16 \cdot 11}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 6\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 6 \cdot 4 \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 24\sqrt{11}$